It's about Time
by effybobo
Summary: Some cute Will and Alicia fluff. During their "secretive" relationship.


_Instead of doing my English Paper on the incessant intrusion by the media on celebrities' lives, I decided to write fanfiction… Reviews would be much appreciated :)_

It's about Time

The smell of dew overwhelmed the night air as Will and Alicia were walking back from a quiet, private dinner from Luigi's. Alicia used her connections with the owner to get them a corner booth at the back of the restaurant which allowed them to act as if they were a real couple; resting their hands over one another's leisurely over the table, planting soft kisses on each other's neck, and doing naughtier things _under _the table. The Italian restaurant reminded both of them of their late night pizza "study" sessions at Georgetown. The memories of those nights made Alicia blush: memorizing textbook vocabulary turned to laughing hysterically which inevitably turned into mind blowing (and sometimes very drunk) sex.

"You are so amazing," that's all Will could say to her. She had planned this whole night for them to spend together—everything was a surprise and he couldn't wait to get back to her place (or his) to end the night the right way.

"Thank you, Leesh." He leaned in for a kiss, but just as he was about to make contact with her lips, she stopped him—her hands at his chest resisting his advances.

"Don't thank me just yet, the night isn't finished," she whispered with her teasing smile and sparkling hazel eyes. She had more plans in store for Mr. Will Gardner. At that moment, all Will could think about was ravaging her—licking, kissing, and caressing every part of her body. Her gorgeous and toned figure was accentuated beautifully in the navy blue cocktail dress she bought just for this occasion. It was incredibly tight and didn't leave much to the imagination. It was a dress he thought Alicia would never wear, and left him fawning and drooling at her every sight.

It has been two weeks since their $7600 night, and ever since then they couldn't resist each other. Will had an especially hard time concentrating at work—Alicia would send provocative texts during partner meetings, give him her mischievous stare from across her office, and what killed him most was when she bit her index finger seductively during office meetings forcing him to reminisce the time they were together against the wall. Lunch breaks were his salvation as he knew he would be able to kiss her, hold her, and embrace her. He really wanted, no needed, to just fuck her.

"Alicia, it's cold. Here's my jacket." Will began taking off his suit jacket to start putting it on her.

"I'm fine, don't worry. We're almost to the car anyway. Toss me the keys." He loved seeing Alicia drive his car. The way she gripped the stick shift made his mind wonder. When she was driving, her face was so concentrated—as if she were in court. Alicia in court was the sexiest thing he could think of. Her elegant beauty surpassed only by her intellect and quick wit.

They finally made it into the car—Alicia in the driver's seat. Will scavenged for the passenger's buckle, leaning even more to the left at an attempt to finally spot the darn thing. Finding this to be the perfect time, Alicia lifted his chin towards her, pressing her lips onto his. "We have one more thing to do," she says. Will was like putty in her hands.

"Alicia, this has been a perfect night. Honestly, all I want to do is go to the bedroom and say _thank you_ properly." He couldn't wait—patience went out the window.

"William Gardner!" The thought of how uncontrollable she made Will made what she planned even more exciting and fun. "It will be worth it. Promise."

It was a quick drive. Will grew confused as Alicia parked in an empty parking lot.

"Umm, what are we doing here?"

"Gardner, just unbuckle your seat belt." He did as she said. Suddenly, he found that she was on top of him. Her legs were spread so that he was between them, her knees bent at either side of his body and her fingers circling the buttons of his shirt. "Hmmm, let's get a little more comfortable." Alicia lifted the lever on the seat and then it began to sink backwards. Will was now lying under her—the perfect position for both of them. Her crouched position looked predatory; it was the most erotic thing. Her arms were straight over his shoulders, and locks of Alicia's hair became misplaced as she began kissing him. Will felt powerless as Alicia's breasts hovered over his chest—he desired more of her.


End file.
